The present invention pertains to recognition systems and particularly to biometric recognition systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to combination face and iris recognition systems.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/778,770, filed Mar. 3, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/807,046, filed Jul. 11, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/275,703, filed Jan. 25, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/647,270, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/979,129, filed Nov. 3, 2004, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/655,124, filed Sep. 5, 2003, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/382,373, filed May 9, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/043,366, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/372,854, filed Mar. 10, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/672,108, filed Feb. 7, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/675,424, filed Feb. 15, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,614, filed Mar. 2, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,662, filed Mar. 2, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,751, filed Mar. 2, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,470, filed Mar. 3, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,505, filed Mar. 3, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,251, filed Mar. 3, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.